


That Girl

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, family au, playboy!jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Never pa nakapunta si Kyungsoo sa isang club. Pero nang dahil sa imbitasyon ng kaibigang si Baekhyun at sa pagiging marupok na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, isang pangyayari ang magpapabago sa ikot ng mundo ng dalaga lalo na nang mameet niya ang hari ng dance floor slash playboy ng El Dorado club na si Jongin Kim.Kaya ang very peaceful na buhay ni Kyungsoo...mukhang magiging disaster pa nga ata...or something more.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. El Dorado Club

**Author's Note:**

> isang wild au mula sa isang girlsoo edit sa IG ni @Kai14Soo12! maraming thank you rin sa kanya for the poster!
> 
> after how many months, mukhang makakapag-long fic na muli ako wooo!!! actually may isa pa akong wild plot na pinag-iisipan ko na ring gawing long fic pero mukhang ito muna ang mauuna sa ngayon! as for updates, every week siguro kung kakayanin! enjoy!

"Irrashaimase!" Ang sabay-sabay na pagbati ng staff ng Yabu, isang Japanese restaurant, kung saan nag-papart time job si Kyungsoo bilang isa sa mga waitress nito.

Pagkapasok ng mga bagong grupo ay matic na sa usual rounds ang bawat isa sa kanila. Bigay ng menu dito at doon, bigay ng tubig dito at doon.

At si Kyungsoo, nakatoka siya sa isang barkada at magiliw na kinuha ang mga orders nila.

"5 80 grams of Rosu sets, 4 80 grams of chicken sets. Anything else, Sir?" 

"We're good." Sagot sa kanya at agad na pinasa ni Kyungsoo ang orders ng grupo para maiprepera na.

Hectic lagi ang Friday schedule ng shift ni Kyungsoo pero sanay na ito. Wala siyang choice kundi kumayod dahil pangdagdag rin niya ang kita niya sa bayad sa upa ng apartment niya at sa pag-iipon na rin for the next semester. Huling taon na niya sa kolehiyo bilang isang interior designing major kaya puspusan rin ang pagsisipag ni Kyungsoo sa pagtatrabaho dahil bukod sa nakaabang na rental fee niya sa tinitirhan, may graduation fee din siyang dapat bayaran kahit na scholar naman na siya at gastusin na rin para sa kanyang final thesis.

"Enjoy your meal, everyone." Bati niya sa grupo na toka niya at abang na rin niya sa iba pang customers na may pangangailangan at kailangan niyang iassist 

Alerto lagi si Kyungsoo at may kusa. Lagi rin niyang nilalapitan ang mga customers nila para tanungin kung may kailangan ba sila.

"Miss! Water pa nga po." 

Sa isang tawag lang ng customer, andyan agad si Kyungsoo to assist. Ganun siya kasipag.

Nang iseserve na sana niya ang tubig, sakto na sasalubungin siya ng katrabaho at kaibigan na si Baekhyun at kinausap ito saglit.

"Girl, El Dorado Club tayo bukas."

"Ha?" Tanging sabi na lang niya habang may pagkalito sa mukha. Pero hinayaan na lang muna niya iyon at itinuon ang buong atensyon sa kanilang mga customers.

* * *

_Slam._

Nagsara ang locker ni Kyungsoo at nasa tabi na rin niya agad si Baekhyun na nakahalukipkip at may smirk sa mukha.

"Ano, girl? Napag-isipan mo na ba?" Tanong ng baklang kaibigan.

"Ang alin?" Lugay ni Kyungsoo sa mahaba niyang buhok na wavy ang bandang ibaba.

"Hay nako. Kako El Dorado Club tayo bukas."

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang sling bag at sinuot iyon bago tingnan nang matalim ang kaibigan. "Ayoko nga. Tutulog na lang ako no." Sabay talikod niya sa kaibigan at lakad papaalis sa maliit na locker room nila.

"Luh. Huy!" Agad sumunod si Baekhyun dahil lagi naman silang sabay umuwi. 

"Ano ba kasi sumapi sayo bat naisipan mo akong isama sa gimmick mo?" Magkasabay nang maglakad ang dalawa at as usual nakakapit si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na nakasanayan na rin naman ng dalaga. Isa pa di naman kasi sila talo ng kaibigan 

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. "Actually alam mo naman na party-goer ako every Saturday di ba? Well, wala kasi ako kasama this time. Si Jongdae umuwi ng Ilocos tapos si Minseok may trangkaso. Wala naman ako ibang kilala na pwedeng isama."

"E di huwag ka na lang pumunta." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tumatawid sila at nagsisilbing guide ni Baekhyun paakyat sa MRT station.

"Di pwede, girl!"

"E di mag-isa ka na lang pumunta."

"Di masaya kapag walang kasama."

"Hanap ka friends sa club mismo."

"Girl, friendly ako pero di ako makikipag-friends sa strangers no. Unless si Papi Yixing ko makikipag-friends! Ayun na nga, girl. Di ko makikita si Papi Yixing ko kapag di ako makakapunta bukas!"

"Ah yung DJ nga pala na crush mo."

"Oo! Tsaka, Soo. Di ba di ka pa nakakapunta sa club? Tsaka magpapasukan na teh! This is your last chance to walwal! Once in a lifetime na 'to oh. Tsaka promise. If wala ulit si Dae at Minseok next time di na kita aayain mag-club. As in bukas lang talaga! Sige na please?" Paghihintay na nila ngayon sa tren.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang kaibigang parang isang tuta na ang itsura. "Pano kung sabihin kong ayaw ko talaga?"

"Soo, please, sige na please?" Dikit ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at lubhang nagmamakaawa pa rin kay Kyungsoo na napakipit na lang ng buhok.

"Hay. Sige na sige na. Pero yung promise mo ah. Bukas lang yan. Wala nang next time."

"Oh my god, girl! Thank you!! Promise bukas lang talaga." Yakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya at himas naman ni Kyungsoo sa likod ng kaibigan bago sila maglayo.

"Huy wag ka nga umiyak dyan. Mamaya sabihin nila pinaiyak kita." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan sabay tawa kaunti bago kumapit sa braso ni Baekhyun at pumasok sa loob ng tren.

"Medyo lumuha kaya ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagsara na ang pintuan ng tren.

* * *

Kinabukasan, sunud-sunod ang messages na natanggap ni Kyungsoo mula kay Baekhyun. Yung tipong pwedeng sa isang message na lang niya sinabi lahat pero hiniwalaywalay pa niya.

_Girl, don't forget today is your first club day!_

_Oy wag puro itim suot mo ah kundi ako magbibihis sayo_

_Sunduin kita dyan ng 8pm, g?_

_Sagot ko na grab ako naman namilit 🤗_

_Labyu bes! Mwah! 💋_

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa messages ng kaibigan at nagreply lang ng simpleng ' _copy_ '. At alam niyang gets na iyon ni Baekhyun dahil kilalang-kilala na nila ang isa't-isa.

Higit sa lahat, marupok na tunay si Kyungsoo pagdating sa mga kaibigang tinitreasure niya. Kaya nga kahit ayaw man niya talagang mag-club sa araw na iyon dahil weekends niya ay for sleeping time only, di rin niya natiis ang puppy look ni Baekhyun.

May weakness pa naman din siya sa mga aso. 

Sa buong araw, naglinis na lang ng apartment si Kyungsoo at inasikaso ang pagdidilig ng golden at neon pothos niya sa bintana sa kwarto niya.

Trailing na ang dalawang halaman niyang alaga for six months at in time maaachieve niya rin ang curtain look na kanyang inaasam.

Syempre, nasa agenda for the day rin niya ang manood ng Netflix sa account ng pinsan niya. Isa lang ang pinanood niya which is Moulin Rouge. Kung typical weekend niya lang ito malamang nakaapat siyang movies bago matulog nang matulog. 

Kaso may other plans siya that day which is clubbing kaya heto siya't kinakalkal ang cabinet niya para maghanap ng susuotin at appropriate for clubbing.

Naka-higit isang oras din siya sa paghahanap. May mga outfits siyang pinagpilian at sinubukan. Nag-ala dressing up game siya para lang makapili ng susuotin na kumportable sa kanya at swak na swak for the occasion. In the end, laking tuwa niya nang makapili ng susuotin na di lang siya kumportable kundi feeling confident rin.

* * *

8 PM

_Girl dito na me_ 😜✌

Suot ang clubbing outfit niya na sinamahan pa niya ng make-up, napasinghap si Baekhyun pagkakita sa kanya.

"Omg, ka girl! Yan ba yung hindi pa nakakapag-club!?" Chineck-out siya ni Baekhyun dahil hindi ito makapaniwala sa outfit na pinull off ni Kyungsoo.

"Alangan mag black shirt at shorts lang ako di ba? Ano? Masagwa ba? Over ba?"

"Ano ka ba? This is perfect, girl! Jusko. Pak na pak! Ineexpect ko nga black shirt, shorts at black chucks ka lang eh! Jusko girl, panigurado may luluhod na papa sayo mamaya!"

"Papa ka dyan! Tara na nga!" Tawa ni Kyungsoo sabay kapit sa braso ng kaibigan bago sumakay sa Grab na sinakyan ni Baekhyun.

* * *

El Dorado Club.

Ito ang isa sa mga sikat na clubs sa Tomas Morato. Full house lagi ang venue ano mang araw.

Pagkarating sa club, medyo kinabahan si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya ito pinahalata kay Baekhyun.

Sinundan niya ang kaibigan sa loob pagkaflash ng IDs nila sa reception area.

"This is it, Soo! Tara na!" Excited na hila sa kanya ni Baekhyun at pagkadaan sa madilim na hallway ay lumabas sila sa isang malawak na lugar kung saan nakakabulag ang mga dancing lights at nakakabingi ang club music.

May mga naghihiyawan na rin agad sa dance floor kahit na mamayang alas onse pa ang club dance party.

Umupo sila ni Baekhyun sa table for two at finamiliarize ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa paligid.

Malaki ang bar ng club kung saan lahat ng klase ng alak na inooffer nila ay naka-display. May mga waiters na naghahatid ng drinks sa iba't-ibang tables, may mga grupong nagtatawanan, nagkukwentuhan, kumakain. Marami na ring mga tao at mukhang nag-eenjoy ang lahat.

"Ganito ba lagi dito?" Tanong niya kay Baekhyun na umorder sa waiter ng dalawang bote ng San Mig Light.

"Anong ganito ba lagi dito? Maingay?"

Kyungsoo expressed her answer through her eyes and lips.

"Well, nasa club tayo. Usual na yung ganito. Maingay. Pero mas maingay mamaya kapag andito na si Papa Yixing."

Sinerve sila ng dalawang glass at dalawang bottle ng San Mig.

"Thanks." Sabi ni Baekhyun sa waiter.

"So wala pa yung crush mo dito?"

"Oo, wala pa. Mamaya pa yun kapag club dance party na. Siya nag-ddj."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahaba niyang buhok at uminom. Ilang saglit rin pagkaraan ng isang waiter ay nanghingi siya ng tubig.

"Gutom ka ba? May nachos sila baka gusto mo."

"Meron sila?"

"Yuh. Order tayo. Sagot ko na."

"Uy, ano ka ba. Nilibre mo na nga ako sa Grab."

"Wala yun. Okay lang din no. Ikaw naabala ko dito kaya ako na sa lahat."

"Okay. Salamat, Baek." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang mamimilit talaga si Baekhyun na akuin na lahat ng gastos para sa gabing iyon kaya umorder na nila ng isang big plate of nachos sa dumaan na waiter.

* * *

Wala namang masyadong naganap habang kumakain sila ng nachos. Puro kwentuhan lang sila ni Baekhyun pero mas madalas na si Baekhyun ang nagkukwento at si Kyungsoo ay nakikinig lang.

10:30 PM at lalo nang dumami ang tao. Kaliwa't kanan ang mga barkada at mga babae at lalaking todo ang club get-up.

"C.R.lang ako." Paalam niya kay Baekhyun sabay dampot sa sling bag niya.

Madali lang niyang nahanap ang C.R. At as usual pagkapasok sa loob, nakalinya ang mga babae sa harap ng salamin para mag-make up.

Dahil puno ang tatlong cubicle, naghintay muna si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa salamin para tingnan ang sarili.

Pagkalabas ng isa sa cubicle, matic na pumasok na roon si Kyungsoo.

Ang di niya alam, napag-usapan na siya ng mga babae sa labas.

"Sino yun? Bago?"

"Siguro. Ngayon ko lang nakita e."

"Pretty niya no?"

"Truts."

Samantala, habang nasa loob si Kyungsoo doing her business, narinig niya ang sunod na usapan ng mga babae dahil sa sobrang lakas ng pag-uusap ng mga ito.

"Nako, I can't wait to see Jongin again later!"

"Same girl! Nakita mo ba recent IG post niya sa gym? Girl, pwede na ako magpasakal! Ang laki ng biceps niya tangina!"

"Girl, malaki na nga siya, lalo pang lumaki! My god! Ready talaga ako lumuhod anytime."

"Oh my god, sana mag-sleeveless ulit siya today like before! I wanna see those big guns!"

"Pasilip na rin niya abs niya please lang."

"Team biceps talaga ako ever since."

"Oh well, team everything niya ako!"

At nagtawanan ang mga babae hanggang sa nagsara na ang pinto at katahimikan na ang bumalot sa C.R.

Lumabas na rin si Kyungsoo at naghugas ng kamay. Konting retouch sa make-up niya at lumabas na rin siya.

Ang di niya alam, isang lalaking nakasalubong niya ang agad napatingin sa kanya at sinundan pa siya ng tingin bago pumasok sa C.R.

Pagkabalik niya sa table nila ni Baekhyun halos mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun.

"Girl, andyan na si Papa Yixing ko!!! Tangina naka-sleeveless si Papa putangina!!" Fanboy ng kaibigan sabay inom ng San Mig.

"Asan na siya?"

"Nag-reready na siguro. Club dance party na eh. Sayaw tayo!"

"Sure." Dahil kahit first time ni Kyungsoo sa club, para sa kanya, another new experience unlocked ito para sa kanya so gogora na siya kahit medyo out of character ito para sa kanya.

Biglang may naghiyawang mga babae sa kabilang table.

"KIM JONGIN ANG POGI POGI MO!!" Sigaw ng isa sa mga babae at napatingin si Kyungsoo sa direksyon kung saan nakatingin ang babaeng sumigaw.

Pagkalingon niya, isang matangkad at matipunong lalaki ang kumaway sa table ng grupo ng sumigaw ng babae. Medyo madilim kaya di masyadong kita ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng lalaki. Pero sigurado siya na naka-sleeveless ito.

"Putangina! Naka-sleeveless siya!!! Putangina ang laki!!!" Rinig niya na sabi ng babae at napatingin siya kay Baekhyun.

"Sino yun? Artista?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan.

"Si Jongin? Di no. Rich kid yun na regular din dito. Playboy yan na hari dito sa club."

"Hari?"

"Hari. Uh, alam mo yun. Sikat kasi pogi, magaling sumayaw. Alam mo na. Typical heartthrob kasi nga pogi."

"Ah. Kanina sa C.R. siya rin usapan ng mga babae. So may ganyan pala dito."

"Pero ayaw ko dyan. Medyo mayabang eh kala mo sobrang pogi niya. Mas pogi naman si Yixing. Tch." Ikot ng mata ni Baekhyun. "Type mo ba, Soo?"

"Huh?! Anong type ka dyan. Di no! Wala akong panahon mag-love life."

"Sus, tagal niyo nang split ng ex mong siraulo no. Mag-jowa ka na nga ulit! So ano? Type mo no? Ganyan tipo mo kala mo di ko alam. Malaki katawan, tall, dark and handsome ang kaso lang di siya pogi sa akin."

"Tingin mo ba papatol ako sa playboy? May awa ako sa sarili ko no. Tsaka wala pa akong balak mag-boyfriend, okay?"

"Pero type mo?"

"Iwan na kaya kita dito?" Threaten niya kay Baekhyun na napanguso.

"To naman di mabiro. Joke lang, girl!"

"Tsk." Tawa na lang ni Kyungsoo nang palihim sabay simsim sa alak.

* * *

11 PM

Halos mahilo si Kyungsoo sa ingay at pagsayaw ng mga ilaw sa paligid.

Nasa dancefloor na sila ngayong dalawa ni Baekhyun at game naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsasayaw. Medyo masikip na rin sa dancefloor kaya kung sinu-sino na rin ang nakabungguan ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry." Sambit niya sa bawat taong nabubunggo o di kaya naman ay natatapakan.

Moreover, may mga lalaki ring sumubok makisayaw sa kanya pero todo layo siya sa kanila. May iba na politely namang nagpaalam sa kanya pero tinanggihan pa rin niya ang mga ito.

Medyo hassle sa dancefloor. Magulo, masikip, at nang sasabihan sana niya si Baekhyun na babalik na siya sa table nila, nawala naman ang kaibigan at may hiyawan na naman.

Sa isang iglap, nag-disperse ang mga tao at naglaan ng space sa gitna.

Litong-lito si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang nangyayari at nakapwesto pa siya sa unahan. Ewan ba niya kung ano na ang nangyayari dahil tumitingkayad siya para hanapin kung nasaan na ba si Baekhyun.

Pero biglang nag-iba ang upbeat music at sa gitna ng dancefloor ay isang lalaking naka-sleeveless ang sumasayaw.

Nakuha ng dancer na iyon ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron sa pagsayaw ng lalaking ito pero damang-dama niya ang passion sa bawat indak ng lalaki. Nakaka-hypnotize kumbaga ang performance nito. Sexy, cool, sobrang precise ng bawat galaw na halos lahat ay napapa-wow. Sa sobrang charismatic ng lalaki natagpuan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na tulala pero agad din niyang inalog ang sarili dahil nasaan na ba si Baekhyun?

"Woah!" Reaksyon ng madla at siyang tili naman ng mga babae dahil sa dancefloor, nagtaas lang naman ng damit ang lalaki para idisplay ang abs nitong sobrang ganda sa paningin, hindi nakakatakot.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at medyo nag-init ang mukha dahil aminado siya, ang hot ng ginawa ng lalaki.

Sa sobrang lutang na ni Kyungsoo sa mga nangyayari, di niya namalayan na nasa harap na niya ang dancer at hinila siya nito sa dancefloor para makisayaw sa kanya.

Hawak siya nito sa beywang at medyo uncomfortable si Kyungsoo. 

Bulong sa kanya ng lalaki. "Relax, sasayaw lang tayo, Angel."

Napakurap si Kyungsoo sa tinawag sa kanya ng lalaki. Binitawan siya nito at inencourage na sumayaw. "Come on, wag ka na mahiya. Let's dance!"

At kahit todo sayaw si Jongin sa harap niya, nakatayo lang naman si Kyungsoo dahil medyo awkward siya sa harap ng maraming tao na nanonood sa kanila ng lalaking ito.

"Ako na lang, Jongin!!" Sigaw ng isa sa crowd at doon na nagulat si Kyungsoo na ito si Jongin Kim na usap-usapan at tinitilian ng mga kababaihan sa club?

Nang hawakan ulit siya ni Jongin sa beywang, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Dahil uncomfortable siya sa mga taong di naman niya kilala at bigla-bigla siyang hinahawakan sa beywang, otomatiko nang lumipad ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanya.

Puno ng dismaya ang crowd sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Tumigil ang music. Kahit si Jongin ay may gulat din na ekspresyon sa mukha.

"Ano ba yan ang arte naman, siya na nga pinili." Rinig ni Kyungsoo sa likuran niya at di siya makapaniwala sa mga babaeng 'to.

Bumuntong-hinga si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang paligid na nakatutok sa kanya.

"Sorry pero pili ka na lang siguro ng iba? Marami naman sila dyang may gusto so bakit ako pa?" Maingat niyang suggestion kay Jongin na tinaasan lang siya ng kilay at nilapit ang mukha sa kanya. Matic naman na napaatras si Kyungsoo.

Mata sa mata, sabi ni Jongin. "Pano kung ayaw ko?"

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa desperation ng lalaking 'to sa kanya. Wow ha. "E pano kung ayaw ko rin?"

Kabado si Kyungsoo dahil sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. At lalong lumalapit pa.

Dahil hindi na mai-bend pa ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, halos matumba na siya dahil wala na siyang maatrasan pa.

Hindi nga siya natumba pero sinalo naman siya ni Jongin sa beywang.

Nanlaki na naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Natagpuan pa niya ang sarili niya na nakakapit sa namumutok na biceps ng mayabang na lalaki. At dahil na sa hirap si Kyungsoo sa posisyon, hindi niya magawang ibangon ang sarili para takasan si Jongin. Hindi rin niya magawang bumitaw kahit gusto niya sa kadahilanang baka lalo lang lumala ang sitwasyon kapag natumba sila ng tuluyan.

"Are you okay, _Angel_?"

"Ha!?" Bwiset na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya hanggang sa nagchant na ang iba ng 'magkikiss na yan! magkikiss na yan!'

Kaya lalong kinabahan si Kyungsoo. "Bitawan mo na ako!"

"Naririnig mo ba sila?"

"E ako narinig mo? Sabi ko bitawan mo na ako." Pagsusungit niya sa mapilit na lalaki.

"Ayoko nga."

"Englishin ko ba?"

"Sige nga." Smirk ng lalaki sa kanya.

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongin. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Smirk, "Asshole!"

"Boom!" Hiyaw ng crowd at gulat na rin dahil si Jongin na tinitingalaan, hinahabol ng mga babae at hari ng dancefloor ng El Dorado Club tinawag na asshole for the very first time? Unbelievable!

Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at nakadama roon ng natakot ang dalaga.

Pero bago pa siya magsalita, isang pares ng labi ang dumikit sa kanya.

"Mmhhmppp!!" 

At may gana pa si Jongin na dilaan ang labi ni Kyungsoo at sipsipin ang pang-ibabang labi nito bago bumitaw at mag-smirk sa kanya.

"Sarap ba--"

_SLAP!_

"BASTOS!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin matapos niya itong sampalin ng pagkalakas at nag-walkout.

Gulat na gulat ang lahat sa nangyari for the first time na may babaeng sumampal sa nag-iisang Jongin Kim.

Napahawak na lang si Jongin sa pisngi niyang nasampal pero sinundan pa rin ng tingin ang babaeng kumuha ng buong atensyon niya sa gabing iyon. Hindi siya makapaniwala na may babae palang aayaw sa kanya.

"Ayos, pre! Sarap ba?" Hiyaw ng kaibigan niyang si Wonsik mula sa crowd na nakipag-cheers pa kay Taemin at Chanyeol na todo halakhak sa kanyang sinapit.

Umiling si Jongin at umalis na sa dancefloor pabalik sa table nilang tropa na sinundan din siya agad.

"Asshole ka pala, pre!?" Asar ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Kala ko walang babae na aayaw sayo. Meron din pala! HAHAHA!" Gatong ni Ravi.

"Bro, karma yan! Este, yan na ang katapat mo!" Dagdag pa ni Taemin na ikinatawa nilang lahat. Syempre, liban kay Jongin na medyo naasar sa ginawa ng magandang babae dahil first time niyang mapahiya sa club at ma-turn down.

"Tumigil na nga kayo, pwede ba?!" Hiling niya sa mga kaibigan pero hindi pa rin tumigil ang mga ito sa kakaasar sa kanya.

Pagtingin niya sa pisngi niya sa mirror case ng cellphone niya, ikinagulat niya ang bakat ng kamay ng babae.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at pagtingin niya sa mga kaibigan, lahat sila tameme na nakatingin sa kanya.

"O ano na naman?"

"Wala, wala." Sagot ng mga kaibigan kahit alam niyang tungkol iyon sa iniwang imprint ng mabigat na kamay ng babae sa pisngi niya. Napailing na lang siya.

Bumalik na sa pagsasayaw ang lahat na para bang walang nangyari. Pero ang totoo niyan, usap-usapan na ang nangyari na nakuhanan pa ng video ng isa sa mga nakakita.

Samantala, kumukulo ang dugo ni Kyungsoo sa inis at galit kay Jongin habang naghihintay ng taxi na sasakyan pauwi.

Hindi na siya nag-atubili pang hanapin at hintayin si Baekhyun dahil sa mga oras na iyon, gusto na lang niyang umuwi, maligo at kuskusin ang labi niyang ninakawan ng halik ng mayabang na si Jongin.

"UGHHH!!!" Panggigigil niya sa tuwing naaalala ang mabilis na mga pangyayari.

_Baek, nauna na ako. I'm sorry._

Pagkasabi ng address niya, laking ginhawa niya na pumayag ang taxi driver kaya't sumakay na siya at chineck muli ang cellphone kung nagreply na ba si Baekhyun.

Walang reply. 

Pero bago pa niya isuksok ang cellphone sa sling bag niya, nag-vibrate ang phone niya.

Tumatawag si Baekhyun.

"Hello."

"Girl, ba't umuwi ka na!?"

"Mahabang story, Baek. Wala rin akong gana magkwento."

"Okay, okay. San ka na?"

"Pauwi na naka-taxi."

"Send mo sa akin plate number niyan okay? Tsaka text ka kapag nasa bahay ka na."

"Mhm." Sagot niya habang nakatingin sa bintana.

Pumapatak na ang ulan.

"By the way, girl! Chinupa ko si Papi Yixing! Girl, ang laki niya!!"

"Mhm." Tanging sagot na lang niya dahil wala na talaga siya sa proper headspace para sumagot ng matino.

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. "Girl, sorry, naiwan kita kanina. Pero ano bang nangyari? May nangbastos ba?"

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok. Magulo na nga ang buhok niya pero ubod pa rin niya ng ganda.

"Ganun na nga. Pero bukas ko na lang kwento, okay?"

"Soo, I'm sorry." 

"Ano ka ba. Wala kang kasalanan. Yung gago yung may kasalanan. Kapal ng mukha e. Alam mo, Baek, tama ka."

"Na ano?"

"Na feeling gwapo siya kahit hindi naman."


	2. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 bukas kasi i can't stop

Taas paang nag-cecellphone si Jongin habang nakaupo sa single couch ni Taemin sa condo ng nasabing kaibigan.

Samantalang si Taemin at Wonsik naman ay nakaharap sa flatscreen TV kung saan naglalaro sila ng _Cybrpunk_ sa PS4.

"Asan na ba si Chanyeol. Anong oras na oh. Sasama pa ba yon?" Tanong ni Wonsik habang bigay-todo sa paghampas ng mga daliri sa controller ng game console na gamit.

Nag-iiscroll lang naman si Jongin sa FB, IG, Twitter at minsan sa TikTok. Naghahanap ng interesting posts at videos na papanoorin. Pero nang walang mahanap at saktong nagtanong si Taemin tungkol kay Chanyeol, binuksan niya ang GC nila sa Telegram at chinat ang late na kaibigan.

_Oy, san ka na?_

Ilang saglit din ay nag-reply na si Chanyeol.

_Sorry, pre. Kakaalis ko lang kina Eunsol. Otw na ako. Hehe ✌_

"On the way pa lang daw siya. Kakaalis lang sa condo ni Eunsol." Imporma ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan sabay balik niya sa Tik Tok matapos iseen lang si Chanyeol.

"Nakipag-sex pa ata si gago." Sabi ni Wonsik na sinang-ayunan din ni Taemin.

"Ano pa nga ba? Lam mo naman yung dalawang yon, patay na patay sa isa't-isa."

Nagpatuloy lang sa paglalaro ang dalawa. Mura dito, mura doon. Habang si Jongin, chill lang sa panonood ng TikTok videos habang hinihintay si Chanyeol.

* * *

Turn ni Chanyeol na ipag-drive ang tropa papunta sa weekly gimmickan nila sa El Dorado Club. 

Dala ni Chanyeol ang convertible nito. Agaw pansin sa daan at nilalayuan ng mga pampublikong mga sasakyan sa takot na magasgasan at makabangga ang magarang kotse.

Sa harap sa tabi ni Chanyeol nakapwesto si Jongin habang sa likod naman sina Taemin at Wonsik.

"Nag-sex pa kayo ni Eunsol no?" Asar ni Wonsik kay Chanyeol.

"Gago!" Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

"Di tinanggi ah. Naglinis ka ba maigi?" Di pa tapos na pang-aasar ni Wonsik sa kanya.

"Natural!"

"Sana ol may ginagapang." Hugot ni Taemin na ikinatawa nilang barkada.

Umiling lang si Jongin at eyes on the road lang kahit hindi siya ang nagmamaneho.

"Lam mo, Taem, humanap ka na kasi ng jowa." Advice ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

"Excuse me, naghahanap na ako no. Sa Bumble. Kamo si Jongin kelan kaya magkakaron ng girlfriend na tatagal ng isang buwan?"

"Tss." Iling lang ni Jongin. Nanatili lang siyang tahimik.

"Girl hunt of the month mo ngayon di ba. Sino naman kaya mapipili mo sa dancefloor na sasaktan mo?" Paalala ni Wonsik sa kanya. Girl hunt of the month. Meaning, tuwing end of the month, ay pumipili siya ng babaeng sasayawin sa dancefloor. Halos lahat naman ng babae sa club patay na patay sa kanya kaya nakagawian na niyang i-date ang napipili niya ng ilang araw at kapag nagsawa na siya, makikipag-break na siya sa mga ito. Walang babae na nakatagal sa kanya ng higit sa isang buwan. Para sa kanya kasi, laro-laro lang ito. Walang commitment. Kaya nga nabansagan siyang playboy pero kahit alam na ng karamihan ang gawain niya, marami pa ring mga babae ang umaasa na mapipili niya sila.

"Kamo, kelan kaya siya makakahanap ng katapat niya?" Sabi naman ni Taemin.

"Pang-ilan mo na nga ba yung sunod?" Tanong ni Wonsik.

"Ewan ko. Mukha ba akong nagbibilang?"

"Ako alam ko." Sagot ni Chanyeol. "Pang 18 mo na 'tong sunod."

"Pucha 18 na na babae sinaktan mo. Anyway, abang na lang ako sa susunod mong ex baka matipuhan ko ako na lang sasalo."

"Ano ka, bro? Kinight in shining armor?" Asar ni Taemin kay Wonsik.

"Gago! Nagmamagandang loob lang."

"Gago! Gusto mo yun ex ng babae mo tropa mo? Ang ex na bad boy! Hirap yan, bro!" Sabi ni Chanyeol na may point nga naman.

"Sabagay. Tangina kasi nito ni Jongin e masyadong gwapo."

"Palit na lang tayo, gusto mo?" Offer ni Jongin sa kaibigan na mabilis din tinanggihan ni Wonsik.

"Sorry, bro. Masaya na ako sa buhay ko. _Ayoko nga maging CEO_. Gamer for life at clubbing lang ako that's it."

"Tss. Right." Bulong na lang ni Jongin sa sarili at nanatiling tahimik sa kinauupuan.

* * *

Pagdating sa El Dorado Club, di na nila kailangan pang magpakita ng I.D dahil kilala na sila sa club ng mga security at staff. Bukod pa rito, kakilala din kasi ni Wonsik ang may-ari ng club kaya treated silang VIP dito.

Pagkapasok sa loob at pagkapwesto sa usual pwesto nila sa isang sulok, paalam agad ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan, "C.R lang ako."

Bago pa makaalis, nag-serve na ng usual drinks nila ang waiter sa table nila.

Tanaw ni Jongin habang papunta siya sa men's bathroom ang mga babaeng kinikilig na pagkakita pa lang sa kanya. May mga kumaway pa sa kanya sa mga nadaanan niyang mga tables na pinaunlakan din niya ng matamis na ngiti. Besides, tuwang-tuwa rin naman siya sa nakukuhang atensyon mula sa kanila.

Lady killer talaga kung ituring si Jongin sa club.

Papunta sa C.R, pagkatingala niya ay isang babae ang saktong kalalabas din sa women's bathroom.

Sa isang tingin lang, naakit na agad si Jongin sa angkin nitong ganda. Mukhang bago sa club dahil ngayon lang niya ito nakita. Kasi kung hindi, he would have never missed this beauty before. 

Pagkalagpas ng babae, sinundan pa niya ito ng tingin at minatahan mula ulo hanggang paa, paa hanggang ulo sabay ngisi at pasok sa banyo.

* * *

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa table niya ay may sumigaw na babae sa kanya. Kinawayan niya ito pero ang agad niyang napansin ay ang babae kanina na nakasalubong na ilang tables lang ang layo sa kanila. Di rin niya nalagpasan ang paglingon nito sa kanya kaya alam na niya talaga ang target niyang babae ngayong gabi.

"Ganda ng ngiti mo ah. May target ka na no?" Bigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol ng shot glass na agad din niyang nilagok.

"Ano pa nga ba? E sino ba yang malas na babae na yan? Gusto ko makita para masalo ko." Biro pa ni Wonsik at tawa nilang magkakaibigan. Pero si Jongin chill lang at nakatingin sa direksyon ng magandang babae na nakatalikod ang upo sa kanya.

Lumingon si Taemin sa likod. "San dyan, pre? Yung sumigaw ba sayo kanina?"

"Tss. Hindi." Bumuhos pa ulit ng alak si Jongin sa shot glass at ininom yun bago sabihing, "Surprise na lang mamaya."

* * *

_Like a G 6, like a G 6_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G 6_

Pagpatak ng alas onse, halos lahat ay nasa dancefloor na. Tuwing sumasayaw ang tropa, lagi itong may mga bitbit na botelya ng alak. May mga pagkakataon pa nga na namamasa ang mga ito pero depende iyon sa trip nila. Si Jongin nasa chill side lang siya. Ibang-iba sa pagka-wild ng mga kaibigan sa dancefloor dahil ang dancefloor para sa kanya ay isang trono--isang lugar kung saan siya malayang sumayaw.

_Like a G 6, like a G 6_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G 6_

Habang nakikisayaw sa iba't-ibang babae, hanap-hanap na rin niya ang kanyang target.

Pero sa dami ng mga babaeng nagtutulakan para makisayaw sa kanya, hirap siyang mahanap ang dalaga.

Inis man si Jongin sa mga desperadang mga babaeng ito, ngiti pa rin ang bigay niya sa mga ito. At para masatisfy niya ang mga ito, nakikisayaw siya sa mga ito for five minutes or less. Depende sa mood. Depende sa babae.

Kapag masyadong clingy at feeling close na ang babae sa kanya agad na siyang lumalayo.

Besides, wala talaga siyang pake sa ibang mga babae ngayon dahil iisa lang talaga ang kumuha ng atensyon niya.

Sa ilang upbeat music na dumaan ay bigo siyang makita ang babae. Pero hindi naman siya basta-basta sumusuko. Dahil once na he decided kung sino ang magiging target niya, yun lang ang pokus niya. No change of plans, no change of heart. Besides, never pa siyang nabigo sa mga targets niya.

Nang medyo nabuburyo na si Jongin, pumunta na siya sa harap para i-cue si Yixing na baguhin na ang music para sa kanya dahil it's his time now na ma-solo ang dancefloor which is naging tradition na sa club tuwing nandun siya. 

Kung baguhan itong babae, tiyak na pupwesto ito sa unahan para mapanood siya.

Ang kaso lang, pagkalapit ni Jongin near the DJ's cubicle, wala roon si Yixing kaya kung sino na lang ang nandun ang sinenyasan niya.

"Slow upbeat, bro."

Gets naman ito agad ng proxy DJ ni Yixing. 

At sa isang senyas lang ni Jongin sa mga nasa harap niya, matic na nag-disperse na ang mga ito at pumabilog sa kanya.

Spotlight kay Jongin and in 3, 2, 1...the music starts.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch and I erupt_

Jongin is lost in music. Ganito siya tuwing nasosolo ang dancefloor at lahat ay tutok sa pagsasayaw niya.

Being a dance genius, hinayaan niya ang katawan niya na gumawa ng impromptu moves. Walang practice. Lahat ng dance moves niya on the spot niyang ginawa.

_Sexy love_

_Girl the things u do_

As he makes a turn, jackpot! Dun na niya nakita ang target niya. Tulala ito sa kanya and that gave him more confidence to continue. He makes facial expressions na lalong nagpapabaliw sa mga kababaihan. He's so into it and he's so into this girl na no regrets talaga niyang pinili as his target of the month.

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to u_

Madalang ito gawin ni Jongin pero habang gumigiling ay tinaas niya ang kanyang shirt para ipakita ang abs niya.

_Making love to u_

_Baby girl u know your my_

_Sexy love_

At ilang saglit din, sa sobrang inip na niya, nilapitan na niya ang babae at hinila ito sa dancefloor.

Ngayong up close na niya itong nakikita. Iisang salita ang biglang nag-pop na lang sa isip niya.

Angel.

Literal na mukhang anghel ang babae.

Pero ang usual na inexpect niyang mangyayari, hindi nangyari. Instead, it ends with a hard slap on his face. For the very first time.

"BASTOS!"

At bumangon na si Jongin, hawak ang kaliwang pisngi na damang-dama pa rin niya ang sakit ng mabigat na kamay ng babaeng nagpahiya sa kanya kagabi.

Napakamot na lang siya sa batok at aalis na sana sa kama nang makita niya ang mga kaibigan na tulog pa rin sa sahig niya.

Si Wonsik parang patay ang posisyon pero nakanganga.

Si Taemin naka fetal position at naglalaway.

Si Chanyeol humihilik.

Napamewang na lang si Jongin sa itsura ng mga kaibigan sa lapag at dumiretso na siya sa banyo.

* * *

Tinapay at Nutella ang pinagpiyestahan ng magkakaibigan dahil wala sa kanila ang marunong magluto.

Tahimik silang kumakain at pawang bed hair pa rin at tulala dahil sa antok.

Pero maiba si Jongin sa kanila na maayos na ang itsura at gising na gising na.

"Lam mo pre, napanaginipan ko yung babae kagabi." Panimula ni Wonsik na nakapikit habang nagkukwento. "Sa panaginip ko ha. Sinampal din ako tas weird kasi parang totoo damang-dama ko yung sakit. Yung hapdi ng sampal niya."

Tumawa si Taemin mukha nga lang timang dahil half-asleep pa. "Panget mo daw kasi haha."

"Baka naman kasi hinalikan mo rin." Isa pang inaantok na Chanyeol ang sumagot habang ngumangata ng tinapay.

"Tch." Reaksyon ni Jongin habang nakikinig pero sa narinig, bumalik lang din sa kanya lahat ng nangyari kagabi lalo na ang pinakamasakit na sampal na natanggap niya sa buong buhay niya. Ang klase ng sampal na tila inalog buong pagkatao at mundo niya.

"Yun na nga pre. Di ko naman hinalikan. Tiningnan ko lang tapos sinampal ako tas sabi, 'BASTOS!'--"

Nag-twitch ang mata ni Jongin dahil parang pinaparinggan na siya ng mga kaibigan. "Wala na ba kayong ibang pwedeng pag-usapan bukod sa kanya?" Pagpuputol na ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan na bigla nang nagising at nag-apiran sa harap niya.

"Bro! You deserve it!" Biglang hirit ni Wonsik na sinang-ayunan ni Chanyeol at Taemin.

"Wow ha. Salamat sa support." Sabay kuha niya sa Nutella nang di na ito magamit pa ng mga kaibigan.

"Uy, uy, uy! Wag naman ganyan, pre." Nguso ni Wonsik sa kanya at dahil marupok na kaibigan din si Jongin binigay na niya ulit ang Nutella sa mga kaibigan.

"Lam mo, Jongin, sorry, bro, pero tawang-tawa pa rin ako sa nangyari kagabi." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Sorry pero ako rin." Sagot ni Taemin. "Best shit ever."

"Mas lalo na ako! Kung nakikita mo lang mukha mo kagabi, dude, yung pagkabwiset mo sa tatay mo tsaka sa kanya same level! Ganun itsura mo kagabi!"

Kinuha ulit ni Jongin ang Nutella pero nagmakaawa ulit si Wonsik. "Sorry na. Pero nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo."

Buntong-hininga at binigay na niya ulit ang Nutella.

Gusto na sana kalimutan din ni Jongin ang nangyari kagabi pero dahil naungkat na naman ito ng mga kaibigan, nagbalik na naman lahat ng inis niya kagabi. 

Napalagok tuloy siya ng isang basong tubig.

"Sino ba kasi yung baguhang babaeng yun? Ba't naligaw yun dun?" Gusto na niya mag-rant dahil kagabi, tinungga na lang niya sa alak ang inis niya. 

"Ewan." Kibit-balikat na sagot ng mga kaibigan sa kanya.

"Actually, mukha lang siyang anghel pero may pagkasa-demonyita rin eh no?"

"Pre, ang tanong kasi dyan, bakit mo kiniss? Kung di mo siguro kiniss girlfriend number 18 mo na siya siguro ngayon." Punto ni Taemin na nagpatameme kay Jongin. 

Umubu-ubo ito.

"Oo nga, tsaka first time mong gawin yun sa club. Never kang may hinalikan sa dancefloor kaya gulat na gulat kami kagabi." Dugtong ni Wonsik.

"Best shit ever talaga." Komento ulit ni Taemin.

"Pre, bakit mo nga ba kasi hinalikan? Napressure ka sa chant ng crowd? Usual naman na yun na chinachant kapag may napili kang babae so...Sobrang OOC nun." Sabi ni Chanyeol.

"OOC? Nu yon?" Tanong ni Wonsik.

"Out of character kasi." Paglilinaw ni Chanyeol.

"Mga tinuturo talaga sayo ng jowa mong writer. Tsk."

"So ano, Jongin, bakit mo kasi hinalikan?"

Napakurap si Jongin sa tanong ni Chanyeol dahil oo nga no...usually kapag may napili na siyang target, hindi na bago sa kanya ang pagchachant ng crowd ng kiss which is never niyang ginawa at all sa mga exes niya. Pero ngayon, iba.

Napabalik-tanaw tuloy siya sa mga minutong hawak niya ang babae sa beywang, magkalapit ang mga mukha nila. Nagchachant lahat ng kiss ang lahat at ang mga labi ng magandang dalaga...ang mga labi niya...

"For a change. Maiba naman. Yun lang." Sagot niya. 

"Weh, sure? Hindi ba dahil sa naakit ka sa kissable lips niya?" Smirk ni Wonsik sa kanya. "Well, to be honest, maganda talaga siya. As in maganda. Pre, siya ata pinakamaganda sa lahat ng naging target mo. Pero out of the list na siya kasi basted ka."

"Oo nga. Hinalikan mo ata kasi gusto mo itry. Kasi kissable. Natempt ka." Sabi pa ni Taemin.

"Hay. Okay okay. Aaminin ko na. I was attracted. Cue was. And yes, kissable. Di ko rin alam anong pumasok sa utak ko para gawin yun pero I can't help myself."

"Puta attracted nga." Point out ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Bro, that was before. Was nga eh. Pero ngayon hindi na okay? After ako pahiyain. No way. I mean who even has the audacity na gawin yun sa akin? Ako? King of El Dorado dancefloor, hello? Baliw lang na babae gagawa nun sa akin."

Nagsitinginan ang tatlo.

"O ano na naman?"

Sabi ni Wonsik, "Bro, tingin ko, mas baliw ata yung mga easy targets mo kaysa sa kanya."

Tumango si Taemin at Chanyeol.

Umiling na lang si Jongin, "Thank you talaga sa support guys. Pero alam niyo naman pamamalakad ko. I date girls for awhile, then dump them after. Kung ayaw niya sa akin e di wag niya. I can look for another one this weekend. Marami pa namang iba dyan na willing. Di siya kawalan."

* * *

"Capital OMG. Oh my god girl. So habang chinuchupa ko si Papi Yixing, kiniss ka ni Jongin!? Girl, hindi ko inexpect na ikaw ang magiging target niya? Omg ka! Tapos sinampal mo? Girl, ibang level ka talaga!" 

Linggo. Very random na nag-request si Kyungsoo sa boss niya na bigyan siya ng shift for the day. Buti na lang may bakante.

Ito lang ang naiisip niya na way para kalimutan ang nangyari kagabi, pero kailangan pa rin pala niya ikwento kay Baekhyun ang nangyari.

Nasa locker room siya ng resto dahil break time naman niya.

"Mhm. Wait, anong target yang sinasabi mo?"

"Di ko pala nachika kagabi sayo. Wait end of the month na di ba?"

"Oo."

"Shit! Alam ko sinabi ko sayong luluhuran ka ng Papa pero di ko naisip si Jongin dun!"

"Okay, okay, so ano nga yung target?"

"Target, girl. Meaning kapag ikaw ang dinala ni Jongin sa dancefloor ibig sabihin gusto ka niyang maging girlfriend!"

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "So ibig mong sabihin, sa club siya naghahanap ng girlfriend niya?"

"Oo! Sabi ko naman sayo di ba? Playboy yan. Every month niya yan ginagawa so meaning every month din nagpapalit ng girlfriend! Tapos kiniss ka? Alam mo bang never niya yun ginawa?"

"So okay lang sa mga babaeng nagkakandarapa sa kanya na maging 1 month girlfriend niya? Anong kabaliwan yan?"

"Apparently, oo. Sa tagal na niyang ginagawa yan keber lang sa iba. Wala e gwapo, mayaman, macho pa so ewan ko sa mga babaeng yan. Pero girl, sinampal mo talaga?"

"Halikan ka ba naman, sipsipin ba naman nguso ko sino di maiinis dun? Anong karapatan niya? Tingin ba niya lahat ng babae luluhod sa kanya? Alam mo? Sana pala tinadyakan ko siya sa bayag para di na niya magamit pa."

"Kalma, sizt. Kung alam ko lang na ganito pala mangyayari sana di ko na pala chinupa si Papi Yixing."

"Okay lang yun. At least naka-score ka di ba? Kaso mamaya playboy din pala yan ah."

"Hindi no! I mean ewan. Pero happy naman ako so ugh basta nachupa ko si crush and textmates na kami, girl!!"

Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Okay. Pero kapag sinaktan ka niyan alam mo na gagawin ko."

"Sisipain mo sa bayag?"

"Ano pa nga ba?"

* * *

Lumipas ang mga araw at nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari sa El Dorado Club.

Pero just when naka-move on na siya, hindi pa pala tapos ang tadhana sa kanya.

Friday shift. Locker room.

" _BASTOS!_ " Sigaw mula sa cellphone ni Baekhyun habang pinapakita kay Kyungsoo ang video mula sa gabing iyon.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang dapat maramdaman. Stress ba? Takot? Kaba? Tuwa?

Nakapamewang siya nang matapos panoorin ang video kung saan kitang-kita ang mukha niya.

Apparently, inupload ang video na iyon sa Twitter to call out @kimjongin14.

Caption ng video:

> As what you @kimjonginn14 deserves and to all the playboys out there taking advantage of every girl's heart who just wants to be loved. Kudos to this girlie for finally slapping this asshole's face for us. Jongin Kim, if you think every girl wants your dick, you're very wrong 😜

Una, kinabahan at nastress siya dahil ayaw niyang magcirculate ang mukha niya sa social media. Ayaw niya ng unwanted attention. As in ayaw niya.

Tuwa. Dahil deserve yun ni Jongin Kim. Dahil din sa call out post ni OP, it gave the other girls confidence to call out Jongin. Siguro mga exes niya before or who knows who kung sino pa mga pinaglaruan nito before. In short, the video became a way para mag-viral ang #WomenAreNotToys at kung ano pang hashtag talking about feminism. 

Kaba. Takot, kasi pano kung balikan siya ng rick kid na playboy na 'to? At alam naman nating lahat kung anong kayang gawin ng pera di ba? Mawawalan na ba siya ng trabaho? Mawawala ba ang scholarship niya next sem? Ngayong kung kailan pagraduate na siya?

Halo-halo man ang nadarama ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya pinahalata ang kaba at takot niya. Bagkus, sabi pa niya, "Tama lang yan sa kanya. Bangungutin din sana siya mamaya." Slam. Pagasara ng locker. "Tara na nga."

"Girl, okay ka lang?"

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo. Walang bahid ng kaba at takot. "Okay na okay!"

* * *

"WAH!" Sigaw ni Jongin nang magising siya mula sa bangungot niya. Pagtingin niya sa orasan. 7 PM na.

Napasobra ang tulog niya. 

Nagtanggal siya ng muta at chineck ang cellphone niya na walang hinto sa kakanotify sa kanya ng message mula sa Telegram.

Binuksan niya iyon.

> **Wonsik:** ampota tulog pa ata
> 
> **Taemin:** bangungutin sana

Pagka-back read ni Jongin sa convo ng tropa, dun niya nakita ang link ng isang tweet na nakatag sa kanya.

Pagka-open niya sa Twitter, halos 100+ ang notification niya kung saan na-call out na siya ng mga exes niya with their same stories kung paano siya nakikipag-break sa kanila: sweet sa kanila the whole day > dadalhin sa condo > they make out > then the last words, "let's break up."

"Sila pa 'tong gulat na gulat kala mo naman di nila alam kalakaran ko."

Dahil annoying na ang notifs sa Twitter niya, he decided na mag-private na lang muna.

> **Wonsik:** oy gising ka na ba?
> 
> **Jongin:** yup
> 
> **Taemin:** awit ang chill lam mo na ba nangyayari?
> 
> **Jongin:** yep
> 
> **Chanyeol:** napanood mo ba yung video? 😂✌

Nag-video call na si Wonsik.

"O ano?"

"Kinakamusta ka lang, pre." Sagot ni Wonsik. "Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Concerned pala kayo." Sarcastic niyang reply sa kanila.

"Tol, syempre. Usap-usapan ka ngayon. Tsaka kahit gago ka, kaibigan ka pa rin namin no. Well, you deserve it."

"Alam ko." Alam din naman ni Jongin na ever since simulan niya itong laro na 'to, di na sang-ayon ang tropa sa kanya. Nabigyan na nga siya ng homily ng mga 'to, pero tuloy pa rin siya sa ginagawa. Isa pa, alam naman niyang mali na paglaruan ang puso ng iba pero sa ganoong paraan na lang niya nakukuha yung satisfaction at kulay kumbaga sa buhay niya kaya niya to ginagawa.

"Ano na balak mo ngayon?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Same old. Mamamatay din naman yang usap-usapan na yan. And I'm sure sa akin pa rin sila babagsak."

"Bro, pano kung hindi na?"

"I doubt it. Ano ba gusto ng mga babae sa lalaki? Di ba gwapo, mayaman, malaki katawan? San pa sila hahanap kung andito lang naman ako."

"Ewan ko sayo, pre. Sinasabi ko sayo makakahanap ka rin ng katapat mo. And candidate number one? Yung nasa video. _Your Miss Angel._ " Ngiti ni Wonsik sa kanya bago mag-end ang call.

Binuksan muli ni Jongin ang link ng call out tweet kung saan naka-attached ang video ng gabing iyon at kanya itong pinanood.

Di lang isang beses niya ito pinanood, kundi five times.

At sa bawat pagnood niya, damang-dama pa rin niya ang hapdi ng sampal ng isang anghel na tila bumubulong sa kanya ng paulit-ulit. _Gago ka, tumino ka na._

In the end, inuninstall na muna niya ang Twitter at bumalik muli sa pagtulog pero hindi na siya makatulog kaya nagpapadyak siya.

"Arrghhh! Tangina!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang hirap magsulat ampota hahahaha pag nalito kayo abt something sabihin niyo lang sa comments wehehehe selemech!


	3. Nice Meeting You Again, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> dapat kahapon yung update e kaso yung scene na nasulat ko mas fitting for succeeding chapters so binago ko ayern! build-up pa lang 'tong nasusulat ko hahaha anyway sana maenjoy niyo pa rin itong chap na to!
> 
> alam kong may mga katanungan na kayo pero don't worry, masasagot natin yan sa mga susunod na chaps!

Sabado at naghahanda si Kyungsoo ng uulamin sa maghapon. At ang napili niyang ulamin ay tinolang manok.

Mag-isa man si Kyungsoo sa apartment na tinitirhan, pang five servings naman siya kung magluto ng pagkain dahil may kalakasan siyang kumain.

Matapos tikman ang timpla ng sabaw ng tinola na swak na sa panlasa niya at may pagka-nostalgic din sa pakiramdam, nag-ring ang cellphone niya.

Tita Remy calling.

Sinagot niya agad ang tawag. "Hello, Tita?"

"Kyungsoo, hello. Ano na balita sayo dyan, 'nak?"

"Tita, kamusta po? Ayos lang naman po ako dito. Bakit po kayo napatawag?" Tanong niya habang hinihinaan ang apoy ng sinasaing din niyang bigas.

"Nangangamusta lang. Okay lang kami dito. Kakabenta lang din namin ng baboy at baka kanina. Kaya magpapadala ako ng pera mamaya pangdagdag gastusin mo dyan sa Maynila."

"Tita, sabi ko naman po sa inyo, okay lang po kahit huwag na."

"Nako, Kyungsoo, kahit ano pang sabihin mo magpapadala at magpapadala pa rin ako ng pera dyan sa iyo. Isa pa magpapasukan na."

"Piso lang naman po binabayad kong tuition, Tita. Tsaka may ipon din naman po ako sa trabaho ko."

"Ah basta, magpapadala ako sayo mamaya. Lagi ka mag-iingat dyan ha? Tawag ka kung may problema. Nandito lang naman kami ng Tiyo Lando mo."

"Tita, kahit di na po kayo magpadala. Okay lang po talaga." 

"Wag na makulit, Soo. Hangga't kaya namin ng Tiyo mo, susuportahan ka namin. Wag ka na mahiya, sus, parang di naman tayo pamilya niyan."

Hindi na naka O siya, ingat lagi. Kumain ka ng marami wag ka mag-diet ah?"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Diet po kayo dyan. Sarap po kaya kumain." 

"Nga pala, may boyfriend ka na ba ulit?"

"Wala po, Tita. Tsaka na yun. Wala pa siya sa agenda ko ngayon."

"Basta, huwag masyadong marupok sa lalaki dyan sa Maynila. Mag-iingat ka lagi. Kay gandang bata mo pa naman. E manliligaw meron ba?"

"Wala po."

"Imposible. Pero kung meron man, sendan mo kami pictures nang makilatis yan." Tawa ni Tita Remy sa kabilang linya. "Mahirap na mamaya gago na naman yang bagong lalaki mo."

"Opo, opo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil natutuwa rin siya sa pagka-overprotective ng Tita niya pagdating sa lalaki.

"Sige, nak. Tawag na lang ulit ako dyan. Ingat lagi."

"Ingat din po kayo dyan! Pakikamusta na lang niyo po ako kay Tito Lando!"

Pagka-hang ng cellphone, bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa nilulutong tinola. Ang tinolang miss na miss na niya at inspired sa luto ng Tita Remy niya.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang niluluto kaya namiss niya lalo ang tiyuhin at tiyahin sa probinsya. At syempre, ang buhay probinsya mismo.

* * *

_ Why you so obsessed with me? _

_ Boy, I wanna know, lyin' that you're sexin' me _

"Ugh, ah, ugh, ah." Groan ni Jongin sa bawat pagbuhat baba niya sa dumbells. Tagatak ang pawis niya habang nakahiga matapos ibalik ang 6 kg dumbell sa taas niya.

_ When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me _

_ Oh oh oh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress _

_ Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this _

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin, bumangon at kinuha ang towel sa gilid para punasan ang sarili.

Routine niya ito bago pumunta sa El Dorado. Magpapakabatak para pagpiyestahan ng mga babae dahil malinaw naman sa kanya na tipo ng mga babae ang katawan niya. At gusto ng mga ito na batak siya kaya heto siya every week minimaintain ang buff body niya. Pero gym rat na tunay na rin naman si Jongin ever since. Isa ito sa way of relaxation niya. Bukod sa pampatanggal stress niya ito, may health and physical benefits din ito sa kanya.

_ You're delusional, you're delusional _

_ Boy, you're losing your mind _

Inabot niya ang cellphone niya at tiningnan ang gc nila.

> **Wonsik:** so see you guys later?
> 
> **Taemin:** punta na ako sa inyo pre
> 
> **Wonsik:** gege
> 
> **Jongin:** see you guys pero maya na ako
> 
> **Taemin:** ge lover boy 😂

"Tch. Baka playboy." Komento niya at iling bago bumalik sa pag-woworkout.

At si Chanyeol? Matic naman na ang sagot kung bakit ito hindi nagrereply sa gc at iyon ay dahil panigurado tambay muna yun sa condo ng girlfriend doing god knows what.

* * *

Weekends ang paborito ni Kyungsoo. Dahil bukod off niya ito sa trabaho ngayong summer, ito rin ang time niya para makapag-binge watch ng movies at series sa Netflix.

Sobrang chill. At sa darating na pasukan, alam niyang hindi na niya ito magagawa dahil magiging busy na naman ulit siya.

Pasukan na next week, pero maagap si Kyungsoo dahil maaga niyang naasikaso ang pagpapapalit ng schedule niya sa pinagtatrabahuhan. Nakapag-enroll na rin siya at nakuha pa niya ang target schedule niya na morning class para sa hapon ay magpapart-time na lang siya.

Dahil naging abala siya sa pag-aasikaso sa enrollment, pagbili ng bagong school supplies na kailangan niya, at pagtatrabaho, nawala na sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang El Dorado incident.

May mga times na naaalala niya ito pero hindi na big deal ito sa kanya. As much as possible binubrush-off na lang niya dahil tapos naman na at nangyari na so bakit pa siya magpapaka-stuck sa pangyayaring yun when all she has to do is move on.

Kaya, back to being chill na ang ating bida.

Same old.

Nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Baekhyun.

_ No more clubbing today. Hehe may date ako with Yixing 😛 _

Reply ni Kyungsoo,  _ Enjoy! _

* * *

Toka si Wonsik sa pagmamaneho sa tropa papunta sa El Dorado Club.

Si Jongin sa harap, si Taemin at Chanyeol sa likod.

"Pasukan na naman next week. Katamad" Angal ni Taemin sa tropa.

"Wala pa ngang next week, next week na agad laman ng utak mo. Sabado pa lang, pre. May 8 days ka pa magwalwal!" Sabi ni Wonsik na magaling talaga bumasag sa mga hirit ng mga kaibigan.

"Palibhasa kasi graduate ka na. Pft."

"Hehe. Di bale, Taem, may isang taon ka pa. Actually, parang gusto ko nga ulit mag-aral."

"Anong course naman kukunin mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

"Music! Alam niyo, ngayong nasabi ko na 'to. Baka humabol ako sa enrollment. Unless wala ng slot."

"Bro, tuloy mo yan. Anong school ba kung sakali?"

"K University siguro."

"E ikaw, Jongs?" Tanong ni Taemin.

"Mag-aral ulit? Wala. In three months training ko na so useless kahit gustuhin ko."

"Three months to walwal ka na lang pala, pre. By that time siguro di ka na playboy no?" Asar ni Wonsik na ikinatawa rin ng iba.

Umiling si Jongin at sinabi. "We'll see."

Pero feeling ni Jongin baka oo dahil yun na lang naman ang naiisip niyang libangan at way of rebellion niya sa tatay niya.

* * *

May iba sa El Dorado Club pagkapasok ng tropa sa loob.

Imbis na may mga babaeng kumakaway at ngumingiti sa direksyon ng magkakaibigan tuwing dumadating sa club, tinitingnan sila ngayon ng masama at pinagbubulungan.

"Luh, nu meron?" Tanong ni Taemin habang papalakad sila sa usual nilang spot.

Bumulong si Wonsik kay Taemin. "Ano pa ba? E di si Jongin."

"Ah. Yung issue."

Pagkaupo nila, humalukipkip si Chanyeol. "Pre, ayos ka lang?"

"Sino? Ako?" Turo ni Jongin sa sarili.

"Sino pa ba?" Sagot ni Wonsik.

"Parang ang bigat ng atmosphere ngayon. Uwi na lang kaya tayo?" Suwestyon ni Taemin sa tropa.

"Hindi hindi. Ba't naman tayo uuwi? Nandito tayo para mag-enjoy di ba? Drinks on me tonight. Order niyo na rin ano gusto niyo." Sabi ni Jongin at ngiti pa niya sa mga nag-aalalang mga kaibigan na wala nang nagawa kundi magtinginan na lang.

* * *

11 PM.

"Tara guys!" Aya niya sa mga kaibigan na alalang-alala na para sa kanya.

"Tol, wag mo na kaya ituloy?" Sabi ni Wonsik pagkahila kay Jongin.

"Ang alin? Sumayaw?"

Napatingin si Wonsik sa paligid at kitang-kita niya ang mga babaeng masama ang tingin kay Jongin

"Hindi. Kumuha ng babae 'tol. Wag mo na ituloy."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Tch. Panigirado may isa dyan na gusto makipaglaro. Tara!"

Napahilamos ng mukha si Wonsik at sabi kina Taemin at Chanyeol. "Tigas talaga ng ulo nun. Tara tara!" At sumunod na sila sa kaibigan sa dance floor.

* * *

Maingay.

Sunod sa music ang bawat galaw ni Jongin. Hindi rin ito ang usual na tugtugan na alam niya from Yixing. Mas upbeat ang music this time. Pero kaya pala ganun kasi proxy ni Yixing ang DJ sa gabing iyon.

Nagpakawala si Jongin sa tugtugin. Sinubukan din niyang makisayaw sa mga babae as his way na rin para makahanap ng target. Pero sadly, nilalayuan siya ng mga natipuhan niya.

Until he finds one.

He danced with her. Pareho silang nag-eenjoy. Alam ni Jongin na this girl is into him too kaya nakapag-decide na siya kung sino ang target niya.

Pero isang babae ang humatak sa kasayaw niya.

"Girl, bakit!?"

"Gaga, wag ka makisayaw dyan, si Jongin yan! Maawa ka sa sarili mo, girl!"

May gulat sa mukha ng babae at gulat ni Jongin, sinamaan siya nito ng tingin na may halong pandidiri bago umalis.

"Tch." Iling niya pero hinayaan na lang niya din at naghanap na lang muli ng iba.

Pero ganun pa rin ang resulta. Walang may gustong makisayaw sa kanya.

_ So ganito na pala ngayon?  _

Sa inis niya, umalis na siya sa dancefloor at bumalik na lang sa table nilang tropa para uminom.

May mag-isang babae sa bar na minatahan niya. Napatingin din sa kanya ang babae pero nang lalapitan na niya sana, isang lalaki ang yumakap sa babae at humalik sa labi nito nang paulit-ulit.

Kita pa niya kung paano kausapin ng babae ang lalaki hanggang sa lingunin na siya ng lalaki at tiningnan nang masama. 

Umiwas na ng tingin si Jongin dahil ayaw niya ng gulo. Kaya naman lumagok na lang siya ng alak at tinanggap na wala siyang mapapala sa mga babae sa gabing iyon.

At ang tanging tao na sinisisi niya sa isip ay walang iba kundi ang babaeng nanampal sa kanya at ang pinaka-unang babae na umayaw sa kanya.

Kung hindi dahil sa kanya, hindi sana gagaya ang ibang babae sa kanya na nagkalakas na ng loob iturn down siya.

Isang lagok sa shot glass at bagsak nito sa lamesa.

* * *

Pagkabalik ng tropa sa table nila, tumayo agad si Jongin at sinabing, "Tara na."

"Ha?" 

"Kako tara na." Pag-uulit pa ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan.

"Wala ka pa ngang solo performance uwi na?"

"Wala na ako sa mood."

"Oh. Okay!"

Nauna na si Jongin lumabas at nagtinginan na namam ang magkakaibigan bago sundan si Jongin.

"May nangyari ba?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Alam ko namang alam niyo na kung anong nangyari." Sagot niya bago sumakay sa sasakyan.

Nagsara ang mga pinto.

"So no girlfriend ka ngayong month?" Tanong ni Taemin.

"Kung ayaw nila, e di wag. I'm free then." Sagot niya habang sinusuot ang seatbelt.

Umandar na ang sasakyan.

"So titino ka na?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Ewan. Depende."

"Sus. Sorry pero mas masaya ako na ganito. Thanks to Miss Angel kung sino man siya. She broke your 17th girlfriend streak. Haha. Lam mo pag nakita ko yung babaeng yun, mag-tithank you ako." Tuwang sabi ni Wonsik na ikinatawa na lang din ni Jongin.

"As if makikita mo ulit yung demonyong yun." Komento ni Jongin at nabuhay na naman ang pagkainis niya sa babae. 

"Kung lang naman, bro. KUNG! Alam ko namang malaki ang Pilipinas."

"Imposibleng makita pa natin yun. Wala nga kanina sa club."

"As if babalik yun para sayo. Kiniss mo kasi eh!" Singit ni Taemin.

"Hay. Kung hindi dahil sa kanya, di sana ganito. May babae sana ako ngayon."

"Kasalanan mo rin naman kasi siya napili mo." Paninisi ni Taemin sa kanya na aminado naman si Jongin na totoo.

"Tangina naman kasi, bakit kasi ang ganda niya?" Inis niyang sabi na ikinatawa nang palihim ng mga kaibigan.

"E pano pag nakita mo siya ulit? Anong gagawin mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya na ikinatahimik niya saglit sabay sagot:

"Revenge, bro. Patay siya sa akin."

Pero binasag siya muli ni Wonsik, "O baka ikaw ang patay sa kanya."

"Gago!"

"Oo nga! Baka ikaw nga ang madedo!" Tawa ni Chanyeol na tinapos ni Taemin ng, "O sabihin niyo, baka ma-fall!"

Nag-apiran ang dalawa sa likod at binigyan na lang sila ni Jongin ng mapanghusgang tingin bago tumingin sa labas ng bintana niya.

Bilog ang buwan sa langit.

Pero as if naman na magkikita sila ulit di ba?

* * *

Tangina.

Lagpas isang daan na atang nakapagmura si Jongin sa isip dahil hindi siya sanay na walang babaeng kinukulit.

Two weeks after the incident at wala siyang girlfriend na mag-eentertain sa kanya, buryong-buryo si Jongin.

Walang kulay at walang kaabang-abang sa bawat araw na gigising siya. Working out, reading books, hanging out with his friends were not enough para maentertain siya. Iyon ay dahil para sa kanya, usual routine na niya ang mga iyon. Kumbaga, parte na ng buhay niya ever since at alam na niya agad what to expect. Pero when it comes to his monthly girlfriends, he finds thrill dahil di niya lubusang kilala ang mga ito kaya naeentertain siya. Ngunit ngayong wala na siyang pampalipas oras, wala na siyang magawang iba.

Buryo na sa social media, nagbihis si Jongin at umalis sa condo niya.

Bahala na kung san niya matripang pumunta.

In the end, natagpuan niya ang sarili sa parking lot ng Megamall. Ayaw man niya sa mataong lugar, di rin niya alam kung bakit ba dun siya dinala ng sariling mga paa.

Naglakad-lakad lang naman si Jongin sa mall. Tumingin ng mga damit, ng mga sapatos, cap, pero wala siyang binili na kahit ano.

Wala pang isang oras ay mabilis din siyang naburyo agad sa pag-wiwindow shopping.

Pagtingin niya sa Rolex watch niya, ala-una y media na. Sinaktuhan pa iyon ng pagkalam ng tyan niya kaya naghanap siya ng makakainan.

Hindi na siya nag-atubili pang maglibot para makahanap ng maluwag na kainan. Instead, kung san siya malapit, dun na siya mismo dumiretso.

Isang Japanese restaurant ang pinuntahan niya dahil gusto niya mag-ramen.

Matapos magpareserved, nanatili lang siyang nakatayo. Binaba niya ang sumbrerong suot, pero nang mapunta sa katabing restaurant ang tingin niya, isang babae na palapit sa kapwa staff niya na kumukuha ng reservations ang lumapit.

"May orders na?" Tanong nito.

"Ito." Abot ng isa.

"Thanks!" Ngiti ng babae bago pumasok sa loob na siya ring sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin.

He scoffed. "Akalain mo nga naman oo." Bulong niya sa sarili bago tingnan ang restaurant name ng katabi.

Yabu.

_ Dito lang pala ulit kita makikita. _

Sinuot niya muli ang sumbrero para di siya makilala agad ng babae.

"Sir, pasok na po." Sabi sa kanya ng isang staff.

"Dito na lang ako outside." Sabi niya kahit na wala pang tapos kumain sa mga nasa labas ng restaurant.

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Maghihintay na lang ako ng matapos sa kanila."

"Sige po, Sir. Paunahin ko na po yung next sa inyo."

"Sure, go ahead."

Tumingin siya muli sa kabila at agad hinanap si Miss Angel. Ayaw na sana niyang tawaging Angel ito pero di naman niya ito kilala sa pangalan kaya okay na ang Miss Angel as a substitute.

Humalukipkip si Jongin. Prominente ang laki ng mga braso sa itim na shirt na suot.

Sinundan lang niya ng tingin si Miss Angel sa tuwing nahahagilap niya ito. Siya lamang ang pinanood niya sa kabilang restaurant. Pinanood ang bawat kilos nito, ang bawat pag-assist nito sa mga customers, ang bawat pagngiti nito at ang bawat pag-welcome nito ng Irasshaimase sa mga new customers.

Natatawa si Jongin.

In fact, gusto niya humagalpak sa tawa.

Bakit?

Kasi, ibang-iba ang aura ng babaeng ito sa club kumpara ngayon. Pero gets naman ni Jongin kung bakit. Restaurant service ang trabaho ng babae kaya dapat lang maging approachable ang dating. Pero gusto talaga niyang tumawa.

Amusing din kasi sa kanya na makita ulit ang babaeng ito. Parang nakaraan lang naglolokohan pa sila ng tropa na what if makita niya ulit ang only girl na sumira sa perfect life na ginawa niya for himself? What are the odds na mahahanap niya muli ang babaeng ito?

_ Tangina.  _ Tawa niya sa loob loob niya. 

Nang makakuha na ng pwesto si Jongin, laking tuwa niya na malapit ito sa kabila kaya naman maganda rin ang view niya sa loob ng Yabu.

Tila nawala nga ang gutom niya dahil busog na siya sa pag-oobserba sa dalaga.

Ibang-iba. Parang hindi ito yung babaeng sumampal sa kanya nitong nakaraan. Napaka-inosente ng itsura. Parang anghel talaga.

Pero inalog ni Jongin ang sarili dahil mukha nga 'tong anghel, may sungay naman.

Sinerve na sa kanya ang order niyang ramen at sige pa rin siya sa kakasunod ng tingin sa dalaga.

"Patay ka sa akin ngayon." Banta niya nang pabulong.

Samantala, nahinto si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad dahil kanina pa siya nakakaramdam na tila may nanonood sa kanya. 

Napatingin siya sa gawing kaliwa kung saan naroroon si Jongin pero mabilis din si Jongin dahil agad siyang yumuko at humigop ng mainit na sabaw.

Nang wala namang nakita si Kyungsoo na kahinahinalang tao na nakatingin sa kanya, isinawalang-bahala na niya ang pakiramdam na iyon at pumasok na sa loob para ibigay ang orders ng susunod nilang mga customers.

Napatingin ulit si Jongin sa kanya at di makapaniwala na kamuntikan na siyang mahuli nito.

"Demonyita talaga 'to."

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw, dumoble ang customers nila. Palagay ni Kyungsoo ay iyon ay dahil may event sa Megatrade Hall.

Pagpatak ng ala-una, drained na siya. Pero malakas ang fighting spirit niya dahil magpapasukan naman na at excited na talaga siyang grumaduate. 

Motivation niya: May trabaho, may pera.

Kaya kahit bibigay na siya, nakakayanan pa naman niyang tumayo sa sariling mga paa.

"Girl, okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Oo. Mukha bang hindi?"

"Medyo."

"Masyado lang maraming tao ngayon pero kebs lang." Ngiti niya sa kaibigan bago lumayo para makapag-serve na sa ibang tables.

Isang pamilya ang siniserve niya at nang matapos ay sabi niya sa mga ito, "Ma'am, Sir, if you need anything else, sabihin niyo lang po." Ngumiti siya sa mga ito lalo na sa cute na cute na chubby na lalaking anak ng mag-asawa at tsaka umalis.

Pabalik sa counter ay may new sets of customers na muli sila.

At gaya ng tradisyon nila sa restaurant, they welcome their customers with a Japanese greeting.

Papalakad si Kyungsoo at huminto siya para samahan ang mga kasamahan sa pag-greet sa customers bago nila ihatid ang mga ito sa tables nila.

"Irasshaima--" Ngiting-ngiti pa ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis itong nabura nang makita ang lalaking papasok ng resto.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. May gulat din sa mukha ni Baekhyun at napatingin ito sa kanya.

Pero balik tayo kay Kyungsoo dahil bumilis ang tibok sa dibdib niya dala ng kaba pagkakita sa lalaking nabaon na niya sa limot pero heto na naman sa harap niya.

Lumingon ang lalaki at nakita siya.

Tiningnan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa at ngumisi ng nakakaasar sa kanya.

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan at nang dumaan ang lalaki sa kanya, huminto ito at binati siya, "Nice meeting you again," smirk, " _Angel_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER, AWAY ASO'T PUSA KAISOO NA! ABANGAN!


	4. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope im writing this right and that i may justify my characters's actions properly for ex bakit playboy si jongin.  
> i can tell na baka magkaron ng off na scenes sa fic na to hahaha
> 
> actually nakaka off si ji dito sa pagiging playboy niya na feel niya lahat ng babae luluhod sa kanya. typical annoying guyugh goodluck to my writing journey

Dumiretso agad si Kyungsoo sa staff room na sinundan din ni Baekhyun.

Kinalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Breathe in, breathe out habang nakapamewang.

"Girl..." tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Okay ka lang?"

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa mukha bago harapin ang kaibigan. "Okay lang ako. Nagulat lang ako."

Sumilip si Baekhyun sa labas kung saan kita kung nasaan si Jongin. Tumitingin sa menu ang lalaki. "Pano kasi yan napadpad dito?"

"Hayaan na natin. Nagulat lang talaga ako. Tara na." Aya ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at lumabas na sila ng staff room.

Balik sa usual si Kyungsoo. Approachable at palangiti. Inabala niya ang sarili sa pag-check sa mga customers, kung may kailangan ba sila o kailangan ba nila ng assistance. Pero kahit anong gawin niya ay hindi niya matanggal ang pakiramdam na may mga matang nakabantay sa kanya. Pagtingin niya sa direksyon ni Jongin nang may pag-aakusa, ngumisi ito sa kanya.

_ Wow ha. _

Brinush-off niya muli ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya pero bago siya pumunta sa counter, sinalubong siya ng kasamahan na si Wendy.

"May nagrerequest sayo."

"Sino?"

Ngumuso si Wendy sa direksyon ni Jongin. "Ikaw daw kumuha ng order niya."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at hinanda ang ballpen at notepad niya bago lapitan si Jongin professionally.

"May I get your order, Sir?"

Sumandal si Jongin sa inuupuan at natatawa ito.

Litong-lito si Kyungsoo kung bakit natatawa ang lalaki kaya napalingon siya pero wala namang nakakatawa sa likuran niya. Tiningnan niya nang matalim si Jongin, pero ngumiti siya ulit at nagtanong muli, "May I get your order po?"

"Long time no see, Angel. Akalain mong magkikita ulit tayo dito?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aw, di mo na ba ako naaalala, my angel?" Nguso ni Jongin for an effect sabay hawak na rin sa dibdib.

_ Ibang klase rin 'tong lalaking 'to ah.  _

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, "Kung anghel ako, sorry pero di ako nakikipag-usap sa demonyo. If you don't mind, Sir, please let me get your order na po because for sure gutom na gutom na po kayo. Kaya nga po nandito po kayo, di po ba?"

Humalukipkip ang lalaki na may ngisi sa labi.

"Salamat sa concern. Ang bait mo ah."

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sabay ngiting mapang-asar. "Anong gusto mo magsungit ako?"

Speechless na naman si Jongin pero palaban din. "Sige nga--" Tingin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na agad ding kinabahan at handa na sanang sampalin muli si Jongin nang bigla nitong sabihin, "Kyungsoo?"

"Ha!" Nang dahil sa lakas ng boses niya, nanahimik ang buong resto at nagsitinginan lahat sa kanya. Napatingin siya kay Manager Junmyeon na nakatingin sa kanya at binigyan niya ito ng  _ sorry po  _ na tingin at ngiti. Ganun din sa mga kalapit nilang mga table bago niya tingnan ulit si Jongin nang matalim.

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa ballpen.

Tumatawa naman si Jongin. "Kung ganyan ka sana kaamo noon, malamang boyfriend mo na siguro ako ngayon."

"Excuse me, hindi ako cheap. Tsaka pwede ka pa naman maghanap dyan ng iba."

"Yun na nga eh, dahil sayo wala na akong mahanap. Ginaya ka na nilang lahat."

Hindi nagpatinag si Kyungsoo sa masamang tingin ni Jongin. "Tama lang yun sayo. At oras na rin para magising yung iba at maawa sa sarili nila kapag nagpaalipin sila sayo. Ano? Oorder ka ba o pwede na ako umalis kasi tingnan mo oh ang dami pa naming customers hindi lang ikaw."

"Kung ayaw nila, e di wag nila. So...hard to get type ka no?"

Kinalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili dahil onti na lang talaga at pipitik na siya sa makulit na lalaking 'to.

"May I get your order, Sir?" Pag-uulit niya professionally. The usual. All smiles.

"Well I guess, you are."

"Ano pong order niyo." Ulit muli ni Kyungsoo, this time in Tagalog.

"Ah, wait taken ka no kaya mo ako nireject?"

Kyungsoo nibbled her lip. Nagpipigil ng sarili na may magawa sa lalaking ito.

"Sir, resto po 'to. Hindi bilihan ng babae. And for your information, Sir, single ako at kaya kita sinampal non kase bastos ka. Clear po ba or kailangan ko po Englishin lahat?" Panggigigil ni Kyungsoo habang sumusulat sa notepad niya nang pagalit.

Pero sa reaksyon ni Jongin, may matagumpay na ngiti si Kyungsoo for successfully hurting his ego.

"Mukhang nagkakaintindihan na tayo, so seryosohin na natin 'to. Ano pong gusto niyong kainin, Sir?"

Kyungsoo - 2

Jongin - 0

* * *

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa counter at binigay na ang order ni Jongin.

She scoffed sa asal ng lalaki sa kanya. Kinalma niya muli ang sarili by breathing in and out.

"Kyungsoo, okay ka lang? May problema ba dun sa customer?" Tanong ni Manager Junmyeon sa kanya na mukhang napansin ang katagalan sa pag-oorder ng lalaki.

Dahil ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo mag-inarte at ayaw niyang maabala ang mabait na manager, sabi na lang niya. "Everything is good, Sir. Natagalan lang po mag-order yung customer."

"Okay." Ngiti at tapik nito sa balikat niya bago mag-rounds muli sa resto.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at paglingon niya, kaharap na niya si Baekhyun. "Uy anyare?"

Humawi siya sa buhok. "As usual, nakakaasar pa rin siya. At isa pa, Angel pa rin tawag niya sa akin. Mukha ba akong anghel?" 

Tumango si Baekhyun at bumuntong-hininga na naman si Kyungsoo.

"Ah basta, nakakaasar siya. Ugh. Bakit kasi sa lahat pa ng kainan dito pa siya napadpad. Ugh."

"Naisip mo ba na what if hinanap ka pala talaga niya?"

"Bakit naman niya ako hahanapin?"

"Alam mo na, yung video. Gagantihan ka niya?"

"Ano siya isip bata?"

Tiningnan nila pareho ang lalaki na kausap at nakikipagtawanan pa kay Junmyeon.

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo sa nakita at nang handa na ang order ni Jongin, nagdalawang-isip siya kung siya na ba magseserve nito o ipapaserve na lang niya sa iba?

Dumaan si Wendy at tatawagin na sana niya ito nang biglang dumating si Manager Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo, the customer just complimented you for being patient sa tagal niya sa pag-order. Good job, Kyungsoo. Kanya na ba yan? Serve mo na yan sa kanya. He's expecting you."

Gusto sana niyang icorrect si Sir Junmyeon na nang-aasar lang ang lalaki sa kanya pero masyadong mabilis magsalita ang boss niya at mabilis ding umalis papasok sa staff room.

Kaya naman, nagkibit-balikat na lang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at inayos ang sarili para iserve ang pagkain sa bwiset na lalaki.

"Here's your Rosu set, Sir, and your tempura. Enjoy your food!"

Akma na sanang aalis si Kyungsoo pero nahinto siya sa sinabi ni Jongin.

"Binida kita sa boss mo. Wala ba akong thank you dyan?"

Pekeng ngiti ang handog ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Thanks!" Sabay walk out.

Kyungsoo - 3

Jongin - 0

* * *

Namimintig ang mata ni Jongin sa inis.

Kahit anong gawin niyang pang-aasar, mas siya pa ang naaasar kay Kyungsoo.

Pero hindi rin siya basta-basta na lang susuko.

Habang kumakain ay sinusundan lang niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Dahil buryo na naman, nag-isip siya ng excuse para palapitin ito.

Inubos niya ang kanyang iced tea at tinawag ang isang waiter. 

"Yes, Sir? Anything you need po?"

"Patawag nga si Kyungsoo."

May lito sa mukha ng lalaki pero sumunod din naman ito. Sinundan niya ito ng tingin at nang magtama ang tingin nila ni Kyungsoo, nginitian niya ito.

"Yes, Sir, what do you need?" Pekeng ngiti sa kanya ng babae at grabe talaga, professional pa rin ang asta. Hindi ba siya ganung nakakainis hindi na siya masampal ng babae para magka-eskandalo sa resto?

Sa inis, nagsalubong lang ang mga kilay niya. "Water, please. Wag malamig."

"Okay, Sir, just wait in a bit po." 

"Tch." Fold niya sa mga braso sa dibdib at ilang saglit pa ay bumalik si Kyungsoo dala ang isang baso ng tubig.

Aalis na ulit sana si Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya ulit ito.

"Para san 'tong sesame seeds?"

"Hindi mo alam?"

"Magtatanong ba ako kung alam ko?"

"Hay." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang sesame seeds at ang pandikdik. "Dikdikin mo tas yan na magiging dip mo para sa katsudon mo."

"Oh. Nice. Talagang tinuro mo sa akin ah?"

"Hehe. Ano gusto mo budbod ko sa ulo mo yung sesame seeds?" Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at umalis na.

Hindi na naman siya makapaniwala.

At isa pa, alam naman talaga niya kung para saan ang sesame seeds.

* * *

Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya na lang ang request lagi ni Jongin kahit pwede namang iba na lang.

"Check-out na si, Sir, dun, Soo. Ikaw request."

Inis na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang resibo ni Jongin at kahit naiinis na siya professional pa rin niya itong inapproach. Aalis na sana siya pero ayan na naman si Jongin at pinigilan siya.

"O san ka pupunta?"

"Alis muna. Baka need mo ng time sa resibo mo."

Naglabas ng dalawang malutong na isang libo si Jongin at nagsmirk sa kanya. Sa pagkakaalam ni Kyungsoo, less than 1k lang naman ang bill ni Jongin kaya takang-taka siya kung bakit 2k ang binigay niyang bayad.

"2k? 750 pesos lang bill niyo po, Sir."

Tumayo si Jongin at bumulong sa kanya, "Keep the change, Angel. Iyo na yung sobra from me." Tinapik siya nito sa balikat at umalis na agad bago pa makapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo - 3

Jongin - 1

* * *

Masayang-masaya na umuwi si Jongin sa condo niya. Nag-free fall siya sa kanyang kama at natawa habang nakatingala sa puting kisame ng kwarto niya.

Hindi nga matanggal ang ngiti niya sa labi matapos nang matagumpay niyang pagbigay ng malaking tip kay Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo pala ha." Pagbabanggit pa niya sa pangalan nito bago kunin ang cellphone sa bulsa at ichat ang mga kaibigan sa gc nila.

> **Jongin:** today is a good day 😊
> 
> **Wonsik:** anyare? may babae ka?
> 
> **Taemin:** awit malas ng babae
> 
> **Chanyeol:** kala ko pa naman magtitino ka na
> 
> **Jongin:** well...malas talaga niya 😙

Isang ngiti pa at hindi na siya makapaghintay pa sa susunod na araw na binabalak niya.

Samantala, sa apartment ni Kyungsoo, habang kumakain ay nakagat niya ang sariling dila.

Siya'y napatigil at kinutuban dahil hindi ba't kapag nakagat mo raw ang dila mo ibig sabihin ay may nakaalala sayo o may nag-uusap tungkol sayo?

"Ugh, hindi hindi. Imposibleng maalala ako nun." Isip niya sa ex boyfriend niya pero bigla rin niyang naisip ang tiyahin niya. "Tama baka si Tita lang." Sumubo ulit siya ng pagkain at maingat na ngumuya.

Nag-appear bigla sa isip niya si Jongin at ang mga nangyari kanina sa restaurant.

Sa pag-alalang iyon, nagsalubong muli ang mga kilay niya at naging marahas ang pagnguya niya sa pagkain.

"Siraulo yun. Mukha ba akong pera?" Bulong niya bago tuhugin din ng marahas gamit ang tinidor niya ang kinakaing liempong baboy.

* * *

Kinabukasan, alerto si Kyungsoo sa tuwing may bago silang customer. 

"Girl, nakakatakot ka." Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Bakit?"

"E kasi naman tuwing may papasok ang sama agad ng tingin mo. Baka mapagsabihan ka ni Sir niyan kapag nahuli niyang mukha mo. Sobrang halata pa naman."

"Baka kasi mamaya dumating yung asungot na yun no."

"To naman, binigyan ka na nga ng one thousand four hundred na tip e."

Biglang napalingon si Kyungsoo at napaatras si Baekhyun sa gulat. Humawak ito sa dibdib. "Girl, nakakagulat ka."

"Mukha ba akong pera?"

"Hindi. Hindi. Hindi yun ibig kong sabihin." May dumating na customers kaya napabati muna sila ng Irasshaimase at binigyan nila ng menu ang bagong pasok na customers bago lumayo.

Sinundan lang ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. "I mean hayaan mo na lang siya kung kumain siya ulit dito."

"E anong pinaparating niya sa binigay niya? Na kaya niya ako tapakan ng pera niya?" Irap ni Kyungsoo. "Actually, balak ko naman isauli yung tip niya and honestly inaabangan ko din siya kaya nga matic nga na masama tingin ko agad eh."

Napakamot sa leeg si Baekhyun. "Sabagay. Para ka din niyang sinuhulan. Pero kumalma ka ha kapag dumating yan dito. Mamaya ma-video na naman kayo at mag-viral."

Nginitian ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. "Huwag ka mag-alala, di ako papatalo sa asungot na yun."

At sakto pagkasabi niya ng mga salitang iyon...

"Kyungsoo..." tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang nakatingin lang sa harap.

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo, sakto at bumati muli ang buong staff ng Irasshaimase pero siya hindi na nakabati dahil ang lalaking kinaiinisan ay narito na naman at may gana pang kumaway sa kanya. 

Nagsitinginan tuloy ang mga katrabaho sa kanya pero di na niya pinansin ang mga ito at bumalik na sa pagtatrabaho.

Lumapit si Wendy sa kanya. "Manliligaw mo yun no?"

"Hindi no." Tanggi niya sa katrabaho na binigyan lang siya doubtful look.

At pagkalingon niya muli para gumawa ng ibang bagay, sinalubong naman siya ng katrabahong si Jaehyun at sinabing, "Request ka nung lalaki dun sa dulo, Ate Soo."

Pagtingin niya sa direksyon kung saan nakaturo si Jaehyun, isang nakangiting Jongin ang nakatingin sa kanya.

Nakakainis para sa kanya pero expected naman na niya ito dahil may dapat pa siyang gawin sa lalaki.

Kumuha siya ng menu at nilapitan ito ng usual na ngiti niya sa kanilang mga customers. 

"Menu po, Sir." Abot niya kay Jongin. 

"Ang saya mo ah." Sabi nito sa kanya.

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Syempre, nandito ka eh." May hinugot siyang maliit na sobre sa bulsa ng pants niya at nilapag iyon sa lamesa. "Yung sobra mo kahapon, ipambili mo na lang ng order mo ngayon." 

Pagkatayo niya, all smiles na siyang muli. "Have a great time here, Sir!" Irap sabay walk-out niya with a smirk on her face.

Jongin scoffed on his seat.

Kyungsoo - 4

Jongin - 1

* * *

Malaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang nagseserve sa ibang customers dahil natapakan niya pabalik ang ego ni Jongin.

Ang kaso nga lang, nabigyan na ng ibang kahulugan ito ng mga katrabaho.

"Uy ang gwapo nun ah. Lagi kang request. Manliligaw mo no?" Sabi sa kanya ni Yeri.

"Hindi ah."

"E bat ang laki ng ngiti mo?" Asar naman ni Jinjoo sa kanya.

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti niya sa labi. "Ayan okay na?"

"Ito naman si Ate Soo..."

Lumayo na sina Yeri at Jinjoo sa kanya at napanguso na lang siya.

Napadaan siya sa table ni Jongin at tinawag siya nito sa pangalan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo sa lakas ng pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya. Halos lahat napalingon kay Jongin pero tila wala itong pake dahil ngiting-ngiti lang ito sa kanya.

Nakita pa ni Kyungsoo si Yeri na nakikipag-usap sa manager nila at kutob niya chinichismis na ng katrabaho na manliligaw niya si Jongin.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at sinabi, "O ano?"

"Ba't sumungit ka na?"

"Okay," Ngiti. "Your order, Sir?"

Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin kaya tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"Ikaw."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Oy, di ako nakikipagbiro sayo dito ah."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Bilis mo matriggered kaya ka ata single eh."

"Wow ha! Ang kapal mo."

"Ahuh."

Kyungsoo scoffs. "Oy seryoso na. Anong order mo?"

"Ikaw nga. Magkano ba?"

Humigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa ballpen pero kailangan niyang kumalma or else mageeskandalo siya rito na maaaring ikatanggal niya sa trabaho.

Walang masagot si Kyungsoo kundi, "Oorder ka o sasampalin ulit kita?"

"Sige nga gawin mo nga?" Paghahamon ni Jongin sa kanya na kahit gusto niyang gawin, alam niya sa sarili na hindi pwede. Na hindi iyon tama.

Sumeryoso si Kyungsoo. "Gusto mo ako na lang oorder para sayo para tapos na."

"Good idea. Sige ikaw mamili. Pakipili yung pinakamasarap ah?"

Masama ang tingin ni Kyungsoo habang sinusulat niya sa notepad ang napili niyang order para sa lalaki.

"Syempre. Tsaka lahat naman ng pagkain dito masarap." Pinilas ni Kyungsoo ang piraso ng papel at winagayway iyon kay Jongin. "In 5 minutes, Sir, dadating din agad order niyo!"

"Ano inorder mo?" Taas kilay ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo. "Di ko sasabihin para may element of surprise."

Napanguya si Jongin sa labi sa sobrang inis. Pano ba niya madudurog ang babaeng 'to?

* * *

"Kyungsoo, manliligaw mo pala yung customer mo kahapon?" 

_ Sabi na nga ba eh.  _

"Hindi po, Sir." Tanggi niya sa boss.

"So friend?"

"Mas lalong hindi po, Sir." Sulpot bigla ni Baekhyun sa likuran ni Kyungsoo at agad na umalis ang babae para hindi na maintriga pa ng boss.

May litong reaksyon sa mukha si Junmyeon at napatingin sa direksyon ni Jongin. Siya ay napailing at bumalik na sa trabaho.

"Agedashi Tofu." 

Pagkarinig sa order agad iyon kinuha ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano yan?" Sulpot na naman ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Ano pa ba? E di para dun sa playboy."

"Yan lang order niya?"

"Ako nag-order." Proud na sabi ni Kyungsoo leaving Baekhyun speechless bago lumapit kay Jongin at ilapag ang inorder niya para sa lalaki.

"Here's your order, Sir! Enjoy!" Asar niyang bati sa lalaki na sobrang comical ng mukha sa gulat.

"Ito inorder mo?"

"Hm. Agedashi Tofu. Masarap yan. Try mo."

"Ito lang? I mean, 3 pieces of tofu lang?"

"Two hundred twenty-five pesos din yan no."

"Pero 3 pieces? Mabubusog ba ako nito?"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Hehe. E di kain ka sa iba pagkatapos." Ngiti niya bago umalis muli.

Pero nang akala ni Kyungsoo na nagwagi na siya sa laban, dun siya nagkamali dahil kaya naman tofu lang ang inorder niya para kay Jongin ay dahil gusto niya itong makaalis agad pero nalimutan niya na oo nga pala, pwede pang mag-add order ang lalaki para makatagal ang stay sa resto.

Kaya in five consecutive orders, tawag-tawag ni Jongin lagi ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo na siyang nakakakuha ng unwanted attention sa ibang customers at staff.

Disappointed si Kyungsoo sa naisip na plano dahil ngayon, sa bawat tawag ng Kyungsoo ni Jongin sa kanya, lahat napapatingin sa kanya kaya may pressure din siyang nararamdaman sa tingin ng iba sa kanya.

Syempre, kada tawag ni Jongin kailangan niya itong lapitan.

Sobrang effective ng paisa-isang order ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Korokke Tamago nga."

"Parang okay 'tong 1 piece prawn."

"Bigyan mo ako nitong Hiroshima Oyster."

"Salmon please."

"Cream Dory."

At dahil sa paisa-isang order ni Jongin sa kanya, napagod si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo - 4

Jongin - 2

Hiningal ito pagkabalik sa counter. 

"Anyare?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Buntong-hininga. "Nag-isa isa ng order ang loko."

Tiningnan niya si Jongin na nagcecellphone nang biglang lumingon ito at nagtaas na naman ng kamay.

"Kyungsoo!"

Nagtinginan si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na napa-"UGH" na lang sa inis bago lapitan si Jongin.

"Di ka pa busog?"

"Tingin mo?" Nguso niya sa ubos ng mga inorder. May malaking ngiti si Jongin sa labi.

"Tataba ka niyan sa ginagawa mo."

"As if. Gym rat kaya ako."

"Ahuh. Mukha ka ngang daga." 

"Ano?" Offended na tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napa-smirk tuloy si Kyungsoo dahil nasapul niya ang lalaki.

"Sabi ko, ano pong order niyo, Sir?"

"Tch. Itong mukhang 'to kukumpara mo sa daga?"

"Sabi mo kasi gym rat eh." Pamimilosopo ni Kyungsoo pero alam naman niya talaga kung ano ang gym-rat.

Ayaw man niyang gawin, napatingin pa nga siya sa malalaking braso ni Jongin pero agad din siyang umiwas ng tingin, dahil di deserve ng lalaki na macompliment niya.

"Whatever. Vanilla Lava Cake nga."

"Uy, dessert, mukhang last na."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Gusto mo talaga umalis na ako no?"

"Oo naman para makaupo na yung ibang nakapila. Gutom na sila oh, maawa ka naman."

"Tingin mo ba this is the last day that I'll be eating here?"

Napalunon si Kyungsoo dahil shet mukhang hindi pa matatapos ang kalbaryo niya sa lalaking 'to for the next coming days.

Sagot na lang ni Kyungsoo, "Aalis ka rin kasi magsasawa ka sa pagkain."

"Hindi naman pagkain ipupunta ko dito eh." Smirk ni Jongin at kabado na si Kyungsoo sa mga susunod na salitang bibitawan ng lalaki sa kanya na feeling niya alam na niya kung ano. "Ikaw. Dahil wala akong girlfriend this month dahil sayo, ikaw na lang ipapalit ko to entertain me for a month or more."

Kyungsoo: 4

Jongin: 3

Umpisa pa lang ng laban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alam kong kaya ko bigyan ng character development tong si jongin gigil ako hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> comments really helps so kung may time kayo just drop them! see you on next updates!


End file.
